<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Pact - Humble origins by IndulgeTinas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26317387">The Pact - Humble origins</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndulgeTinas/pseuds/IndulgeTinas'>IndulgeTinas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>"Tinaverse" - The Pact [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, I'll try my best to not do a 1-1 retelling of all mainline games, Just important events and such, No Romance, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sinnoh arc, Some later arcs will get less jumps forward in time but these first ones are set up of the world, Tina Flora (Self-Insert OC), We are in for a long ride- you and I, headcanon heavy, world building</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:27:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26317387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndulgeTinas/pseuds/IndulgeTinas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One more year is left before the young Tina Flora obtains her trainer license, and is finally able to become a trainer.<br/>An invitation comes from her aunt in Sinnoh for her to stay with them for the Summer break, before she heads back to school, and she takes the offer eagerly.</p><p>However, no one could have expected that this would be the beggining of a long- and exhausting- series of events that will test her beliefs and her strenght of will.</p><p>All, already foreseen by a force above humankind, who will do whatever it takes to keep this world safe.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>"Tinaverse" - The Pact [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Pact - Humble origins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A couple of months ago, I posted a one shot that depicted future events of this, very self indulgent universe. And it gave me the push to stop daydreaming and try to put all those ideas down in a more chronological order. Please bear in mind that I may take months in writting the following chapters, as I'm a bit of a perfectionist and seem incapable of writing anything under 5k.</p><p>Some of you may be skeptical due to the "Self-insert" tag, and I'm aware of the bad connotations it has gained over the years- but hey, cringe culture is dead, and I want to have a merry-good time with the characters of a series so dear to my heart. However, this series will not include romance as a central theme, so I hope that said disclaimer easies your worries, even if a little. I'll try my best to write 3d characters, even if one of them is my persona. No one escapes the flaws, struggles and angst. (It won't be an angst fest though-)</p><p>Not all of you may find this interesting, and I'm aware of that, so you have the freedom to read or leave at whatever point you wish. To be completely honest, I'm writting this down for myself- but if someone else is engaged, I would be honored!</p><p>I'll try to make substancial time skips to avoid prolonguing this series more than it already seems to go- and as the tags said, these first 3-4 arcs will set up how this world works, some dynamics and the conflicts that will go on for most of this series. So if it looks like later arcs are much more developed and longer...well, that's because those are the arcs where most plot happens.</p><p>With all that said, I thank you for giving this fic a chance, as I know it may be a odd one out- I hope you enjoy it!</p><p>Oh! One last thing, English isn't my first language, and I skipped out on beta readers on the later parts of this chapter because I wanted to surprise those who know about this indulgent world ahaha- so I apologize in advance for any typos.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A voice echoed from the intercom on the ceiling of the airport, calmly instructing the remaining passengers to board their flights post-haste. They only had 20 minutes before the doors closed for take-off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In front of the gate leading to one of those planes stood a small family of three: A young couple and their only child.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman- called Blair Imara- kneeled in front of her daughter, embracing her. "Remember what we told you about airplanes sweetheart, they are not scary and the people working there will help you in all you need. All you have to do is ask." The mother's words, albeit true, were uttered mostly to ease her own nerves over the trip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grevil Flora, who stood next to them, gently rubbed the back of his wife while at the same time gave a comforting smile to the small one. "Your auntie Johanna will be waiting for you when you land, so you don't have to worry about being alone for long."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The little girl with them- known as Tina Flora- nuzzled for the last time the shoulder of her mother, having understood her parents instructions, which had been repeated plenty of times during the ride to the airport.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Little Tina was going to travel all by herself to the Sinnoh region during the summer break. After her vacation came to a close, she would head back home to finish her last obligatory year at the trainers' school and, once that happened, finally obtain her own trainer's license at the graduation ceremony. There wasn't a day where the little one didn't wish to wake up on the day of her 13th birthday and head to the nearest pokémon lab to start her own journey, but alas, time had plans to move much slower than what she desired.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sadly, her parents were unable to accompany her for various reasons. For one, the tickets to travel between regions were incredibly expensive at this time of the year, both to leave and return- especially when considered that, whoever her companion would've been, they would return to Kanto alone while little Tina stayed in Sinnoh, until the time came to pick her up again and return one last time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Paying for 5 tickets was </span>
  <em>
    <span>way</span>
  </em>
  <span> beyond their budget, so they were left with no choice but to only buy 2 of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They couldn't ask Johanna, Blair's sister, to pay for them even if she was the one that made the invitation for her niece to come over, because her situation wasn't as different as theirs and, also, because the pair felt asking such a favor would be out of line.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other reason was that, even if they </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> afford to go, they couldn't just let Willow- Grevil's older sister- all by herself for long. Even this brief trip to the airport had been timed in a way that they couldn't get delayed long enough for Willow to feel lonely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was doing much better these days compared to a couple of years ago, but deep concern lingered on Grevil's mind regardless. It was better to be safe than sorry, he would tell himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you have everything on hand? The signed permit? Your passport?" Blair asked, holding her child's shoulders gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl nodded proudly. "Mhm! Right here on my bag!" she answered chirpily, patting her handbag with enthusiasm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's good dear, remember to have them on hand once the plane arrives and you go through the gates, just like how we did when we came in." Said her mother, who wasn't quite ready to let her go just yet. Grevil patted his daughter's head, since it would be the last time in quite some time where he could do the gesture.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The communicator resounded once more, and the guard near the gate uttered the concerned parents that they let the passenger in, or else she would miss her flight. They nodded, standing up, while Tina took hold of her luggage, sprinting towards the gate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Take care honey!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mother and Father gave their final goodbyes as she ran towards the plane, but she spared a moment to wave back at them, yelling a final </span>
  <em>
    <span>"I LOOOOVE YOUUU"</span>
  </em>
  <span> before the gates closed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And once she disappeared from view, Blair started to sob.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She already missed her baby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...Come on honey, we have to head back." Grevil whispered, giving his wife a comforting hug, and a kiss on top of her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blair closed her eyes, nuzzling her head under her husband's chin. "I know dear..."</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>The plane was much bigger than she expected. The halls weren't as small as some movies made it seem, and the seats looked more comfortable. She looked at her plane ticket and went to locate her seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn't take long, and once she was in place, Tina was stuck to the window to stare at the outside of the plane and all the view it offered. She had never been above the clouds before! They looked so much 'poofier' up close, and sometimes, she could swear that she saw a pokémon flying by!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other passengers found it a bit strange that such a young kid was with them, seemingly alone, but she was following protocol and the attendants kept an extra eye on her, just in case.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Many hours later, the plane arrived at its destination, landing safely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The people on board started to descend and look out for their luggage, including the young passenger. Her eyes, brimming with curiosity, were fixated on the treadmill as she waited for her brightly colored bags to appear from behind the curtain. Some adults gave the little one worried looks while passing by, but other than that, no one interacted with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A couple of minutes passed before she saw her bags and she reached out to them, but Tina struggled for some time due to the amount of bags pressed against hers and the continuous movement of the treadmill. Once Tina managed to get a hold of her luggage, she scrambled on her feet to look for her aunt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The little girl's eyes wandered excitedly across the airport, taking in the first sights of a foreign region. She was so overwhelmed by wonder that any fears she could have had of the unknown experience she was currently living completely disappeared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tina, dearie! Over here!" A voice called out, snapping her back to reality.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turning around, she spotted a smiling woman with dark-blue hair waving from a couple of meters away, near the lounge area. Tina squints her eyes at the stranger, carefully approaching. Once the woman's face becomes clearer with the newfound distance, that's when she excitedly returns the gesture.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grabbing her bags, the girl ran towards the woman, yelling "AUNTIE!" at the top of her lungs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johanna kneeled down, spreading her arms to give her niece a big welcoming hug. Within seconds, the girl was being embraced by the other woman. "How was the experience dearie? Did you get scared on your first airplane ride?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tina shook her head, without leaving her spot. "Nope! It was actually really fun! Except for some turbulence along the way, those were scary...just a little." Johanna laughed. "My! You are so brave, aren't you? Well, hopefully you'll have the chance to experience many, many more!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, they parted and Tina noticed the other person that was with Johanna. He was a boy, similar in age- just a little older- who had the same blue hair but silver eyes. "Do you remember Lucas? He is my son!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The young boy waved, giving out a faint "Hello" to welcome his cousin. They met rarely, either via call- or the rare chances where one family came to visit the other. But despite not being extremely close, she greeted him with a similar enthusiasm. "Hi Lucas!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now then, we should go to take the bus before they all leave for the night. It is getting quite late, so we can talk about all of our plans once morning comes!" Saying that, Johanna took one of the bags her niece was carrying, while Lucas went to grab the other. Tina walked rapidly to keep up the pace between them, rummaging through her back for the documents she had to present before leaving the airport.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She couldn't wait to get to her aunt's place! She knew that it was a small town on the Southern areas of Sinnoh, and because of that, it was surrounded with nature as far as the eye could see. In a way, it would be almost like she never left home!</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Twinleaf town was a quiet place, surrounded by big, bushy trees as far as the eye could see. They were so knit together that it was difficult to see in-between them, and so, the townsfolk wouldn't dare to go very deep into the woods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were only a couple of homes in all of the town, -six, she counted- mostly kept by the sides, near the fences, which made the center of the town big enough to roam without fear of crashing into the neighboring buildings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A big, clear lake rests at the limits of the town, which coincidentally enough was right in front of Johanna and Lucas’ home. The young lass thought it was the perfect spot to have a home. Would her parents seek a home with a lake-view when they eventually moved out? She hoped they did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Surprisingly, despite that the community enjoyed the peacefulness of their isolation, that didn’t mean that they were cold- quite the contrary; everyone was quite welcoming to Johanna’s niece, encouraging her to play around the town with the other few kids of her age whenever she pleased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her cousin was barely home, leaving as soon as he finished his breakfast and returning once the sun was starting to set; but she didn't pay much attention to that. Despite being family, Tina didn't really know her cousin, and that frail connection between them meant there weren't many things she could miss about him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Besides, it was clear that Lucas had some other things in his mind lately- both of them were in completely different stages of their lives, after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite that, Tina is content spending time with her aunt; listening to the tales of Johanna's youth that she is clearly dying to reminisce about to a willing and eager ear. But sharing stories is not the only way they bond: Johanna invites Tina to observe as she bakes Sinnohan specialties for the three of them to share at dinner, allowing the little one to participate when it comes to cracking the eggs, stir the dough or pour the necessary wet ingredients.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>During the mornings, after all chores were done and Lucas had departed, Tina would run around Twinleaf, followed closely behind by Johanna's pokémon- A very friendly Kangaskhan- to keep watch over her, so the child doesn't wander off. She enjoyed trying to reach to the branches off the trees, jumping and rolling on the piles of leaves that had fallen to the ground, dipping her feet on the lake and swirling them around- staring absolutely mesmerized at the waves as they spread on the horizon and, of course, talking and playing with Kangaskhan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>During the evenings, Tina would flick through the channels of the TV, waiting for the movies to start, however it wasn't unusual for her to stop at the documentary channel and watch, completely hypnotized. She would then blab about to her aunt about the things shown in that episode, and then cheerfully retell the same thing to her parents when they called her right before bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Knowledge was fascinating! Even if her young mind couldn't quite retain all of it quite yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A couple of days had passed since her arrival, when Johanna revealed to her niece that the two of them would go to Hearthome city the following week, and there she would show her the Amity Square and the Grand Contest Hall, as well as baking their own poffins to feed to Johanna's partners. Tina was nothing short of </span>
  <em>
    <span>ecstatic </span>
  </em>
  <span>when she heard the news. "That's sooooooo cool! I've never been to a Contest before!" she exclaimed, barely staying in place. "I've only seen parts of them when I watched the TV back home!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aaaah, it has been so long since I last stepped into Hearthome's grand hall...I just can't wait to show you the wonders of the world of contests!" Reminisced Johanna, with a nostalgic look on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tina looked up, tilting her head to the side. "Won't Lucas come with us?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johanna shook her head. "Sadly, my Lucas will be hard at work with the Professor by then, these past days he has been preparing to start his own journey to fill Sinnoh's Pokédex, and that is a really daunting task."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tina still seemed a bit lost. "But...doesn't every licensed trainer get a Pokédex?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That is true, but not every one of them fills it!" She started to explain. "Some don't even get to fill-in half of it. To get the most information out of the wild pokémon, you need to catch them, and not everyone is up to the task- the cost of pokéballs starts to pile up and handling so many pokémon at the same time...can be troublesome."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The little one stared, fascinated. Tina closed her fists, bringing them closer to her chest in a proud pose. "When I have my own pokédex, I'll do my best to see the most pokémon I can in my travels!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johanna laughed at her niece's enthusiasm. "I'm sure you'll do a great job, dear."</span>
</p>
<hr/><hr/><p>
  <span>The following day, at around 11AM, a young man that lived across the Jade residence bolted out of his home, and rushed towards Johanna's home with an incredible rush and looking somewhat messy, as his hair wasn't properly brushed and his scarf threatened to fall over at any moment- he was Lucas's neighbor and childhood friend, Barry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde teen stood in front of the door, knocking in a couple of times before grabbing the handle. "Coming in!" he yelled, opening the door and inviting himself in. Johanna had turned from the dishwasher the moment she heard the knocking and smiled at the young boy once he came into view. "Oh! Good morning Barry, are you looking for Lucas?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes I am! He'd better have not forgotten that I was coming today or I'm gonna fine him!" Barry exclaimed, adjusting his scarf properly and pacing around the living room, tapping his foot. "And he has the nerve to keep me waiting!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My my, what energy you have today, but…" Johanna frowned, turning towards the front door, "I'm afraid that he left to Sandgem town already, I'm sorry Barry."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy didn't expect that answer. He stopped moving for a couple of seconds, looking absolutely dumbfounded: His mouth was open so wide that it seemed like it could reach the floor while his eyes had shrunk so much they resembled little peas. "What?! That can't be it!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barry, after regaining his composure, ran upstairs towards Lucas's room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once there, the noise of a television broadcast caught his attention. He was a bit weirded out that the TV broadcast wasn't coming from his friend's room. But hiding in his own room would be too predictable if he truly did forget and was trying to avoid him!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sprinted towards the Common area, since that was the source of the noise. As Barry came closer, the transmission became clearer and clearer. </span>
  <em>
    <span>" '-Pokémon are by our sides, always. I hope you will understand the meaning of those words.' That was the comment left by professor Rowan, who had recently returned to Sinnoh from the Kanto region. And with that concludes our special program, 'Let's ask Professor Rowan! Brought to you by Jubilife TV on Nationwide Net! See you next week, same time, same channel!'"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The voice of the announcer faded away leaving just the ending jingle of that particular program as it transitioned to the commercials. Barry pointed at the sofa, yelling and loudly stomping his feet on the carpet. "THERE YOU ARE! I KNEW YOU FORGOT ABOUT WHAT I HAD ASKED Y-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>EEEK!!</span>
  </em>
  <span>" A high-pitched shriek followed, which certainly </span>
  <em>
    <span>did not</span>
  </em>
  <span> belong to a 13 year-old boy. The figure sitting on the sofa jumped out from their seat and fell right into the ground, along with a loud </span>
  <em>
    <span>THUD!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Barry gave out a similar scream, stumbling backwards. "Huuuh?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oooww..." whined the young girl, turning her head towards the source of the yelling, "Huh? Aren't you...Lucas' friend? What are you doing here?" she asked, while standing up from the ground and rubbing her palms. Barry stood straight, looking around the room, exaggeratedly. "Well, uh- I am looking for him! Do you know where he is? Is he hiding somewhere?! This is really important!!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The young girl looked at him with a quizzed expression, raising her eyebrows. "He left after breakfast to that lab at the next town over, like every day."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barry's face morphed to a look of complete defeat, raising his hands to hold his head. "Wh-wha-?! So, he did actually forget...Aw man…" The more he spoke, the more deflated he seemed, and he would bent over as a result.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn't like seeing this guy so upset- even if he did scare her earlier- so she continued to speak, giving a reassuring smile. "Well, he will come back in the afternoon! So...maybe you could wait until then to tell him?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No! This matter can't wait any longer! Besides, if we don't do this today then we won't be able to- Argh!! Forget it! I'll do it myself!" Barry turned around and left as fast as he had come. Before bolting out of the house, he yelled out- "Sorry for earlier!" to Johanna, before disappearing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tina stood stunned for a couple of moments, before running after the young teen, curiosity peaked at this 'serious matter' that he kept blabbing on about and was </span>
  <em>
    <span>so important</span>
  </em>
  <span> that he couldn't wait until Lucas came back. "H-hey! What did you mean by that?" She, sadly, wasn't as fast as he was, but tried to keep up just the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm going out, auntie! I'll be back soon!" She proclaimed, already one foot out the door. Johanna had no time to give an answer, as she saw the young girl close the door behind her. Concerned, Johanna reached out to one of the pokéballs on her apron, releasing her trusty Purugly, "Please, go watch over Tina, she just left to follow Barry." she explained, worry slipping in her tone. Purugly meowed, already on the chase.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tina barely managed to catch with her eyes the moment Barry went inside his own home, and she followed suit. Once she reached the door, she knocked a few times and waited, folding her arms behind her back. "Come in!" The voice of a woman replied, and so, Tina obeyed. Twisting the knob, she walked into the house and greeted the woman, who was Barry's mom. "Aaah! Hello there sweetie. You are 'Hanna's niece, right? What brings you here?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hiiii miss!" She replied, closing the door. "Lucas' friend came to the house looking for him, and said some weird things! I wanted to know what was so important that he couldn't wait until he came back!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman closed her eyes, thinking. "Hmmm...My Barry is always in a hurry for everything, but even I have to admit that today's behavior has been strange." Her son would just charge on ahead, giving her a very quick summary of his plans before slamming the door, but he would speak too fast for her to catch all the information. "Anyways, he is upstairs if you want to ask him about it. Just make sure to block the way to the staircase so he doesn't try to run off."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay! Thank you!" Tina chirpily added, walking upstairs. Barry's mother noticed then that Johanna's Purugly had come in as well, and proceeded to follow the young child to the second floor. "My...just like when those two were children..." The woman reminisced.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Barry's room was a mess. His closet was wide open and most of its contents had been either thrown to the floor or tossed on his bed. A large bag lies among the mess as it's being filled with clothes and various gadgets meant for long travels: a sleeping bag, a tent, a flashlight and batteries, as well as other things that had been covered up. He was currently rummaging through his desk, looking for other things to place into his bag and mumbling to himself. "Hmmm...I'll probably need my journal, and a map too...And I can't forget the charger of my phone!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tina walked in the room, and her eyes immediately grew like plates, mouth agape, upon seeing the disaster in front of her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This will take so much time to clean up!</span>
  </em>
  <span> She thought, but her mouth said something different. "What are you doing?"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"H-WHA-?!" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Barry yelled, hitting the top of his head against the desk, dropping the book he had just found. His hands rubbed the area in pain, whining under his breath. She covered her mouth, ashamed. "I'm sorry! I didn't want to scare you!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned around, pointing at the child. "HEY! What are you doing in my room?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tina inched closer, making sure not to step on any of the clothes currently on the floor. "Your mom let me in. You left so fast and didn't even answer what I had asked you!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Huh? And why do you care? This is a matter between Lucas and me, not you." Barry raised his eyebrows, confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tina puffed her cheeks- which didn't make her look as threatening as she believed she was being. "Because I was curious! It's rude </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> to answer a question you are asked!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He frowned. "Ah- geez, sorry. I didn't think you would take it so personally." Reaching out to the book once more, he walked towards the bag and stuffed it inside. "Well! If you really want to know, I'll tell you. But! I'm in a hurry and I will not repeat myself, understand? If you do it, I'm gonna fine you!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The young girl nodded enthusiastically. "I promise I won't!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barry rushed to grab another set of items, but he talked while doing so. "So! I'm sure you know this already but Lucas is leaving Twinleaf soon- like tomorrow or the day after, I think? ANYWAY-" Another item went into the bag. "And because he is going to become the professor's assistant and fill that Pokédex thing, he already got his own starter Pokémon! Can you believe that?! While I have to wait until next week's </span>
  <em>
    <span>'Trainer's bequeathal'</span>
  </em>
  <span>, that will have lots of new trainers mind you, to get my own! I was already lucky enough to get selected onto that list! But that is not what is bothering me-" Another one. Now he was rummaging his hands inside the bag, pushing the contents together so it had enough space to close the zip. "What bothers me is that by the time I get my starter, he will already be one week ahead of me! And </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> is not fair! We promised that we would be rivals and would depart on the same day- but if he gets a head start then I'll always have to catch-up to him!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bag- clearly overflowing its capacity- was now closed. Barry gave it a couple of pats on the sides to help it form into a more organized, and presentable, shape. "So! When I heard of that, I asked Lucas to talk to the Professor so I could get my starter earlier, and then we could start our journey at the same time, like we had planned!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tina's eyes grew wide as Barry gave his explanation. "Lucas already has his first Pokémon?! That's so cool! He hasn't shown it to either of us, though..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He hasn't?! Well, now that's EXTRA weird!" He took hold of the straps of his bag, trying to sling it on his shoulder- but it was much heavier than he expected, and Barry almost lost his footing. "More reasons for me to leave as soon as possible! He is acting weird and I have to find out why." He began to move towards the stairs, but found it difficult to maneuver around with the younger girl, and the Purugly standing on the last staircase, blocking the way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was, however, lost in her thoughts. "It must be so cool to have a pokémon of your own..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde paused, and gave the girl a glance, raising his eyebrows.  "Wait- you don't have a Pokémon?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She snapped back and shook her head, with a small smile on her round face. "Mm-mm! Not yet!" Barry scratched his head, incredulous. "Uh- how old are you again?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I turned 12 two months ago!" replied that brunette, proud of being closer to her milestone. Barry however, seemed somewhat shocked at this new information, taking a step back. "Wha- really?! And despite that you haven't never ever been given a Pokémon, or least babysat one?!" She was smaller than most 12-year-olds, and that baby face didn't help for him to think she was like- 10, tops. Most kids at the trainer school he had attended had, at least, a couple of baby pokémon under their care once they turned 10, who were usually the children of the ones their parents owned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her trainer school was similar, in that sense, but despite that, the brunette gave him a judging look. "But...you don't have one either-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" Barry yelled back, not wishing to go on that debate with his junior. He had taken care of some pokémon before! His father's! ...Just for a couple of minutes when he </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> come to visit but- it counted! "Wait, wait, wait, let me think about something..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pressed a finger on his forehead, and began to </span>
  <em>
    <span>'hmmm'</span>
  </em>
  <span> loudly, squinting his eyes in the process. A couple of seconds later, a revelation manifested on his eyes, which seemed to glow for a split of a second. "AHA! Barry you are a genius!!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tina was, understandably, taken aback by the spurt of energy. "What-?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What if, we both go to Sandgem town, and ask the Professor guy to give </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> a Pokémon too? That way, when you get your own license you can start your journey right away AND will have some hands-on experience caring for Pokémon by then. Everyone wins!" He announced, proudly of himself. Man, what a brilliant idea!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl's eyes started to sparkle, voice becoming higher. "I-I can do that?! The Professor won't get mad?" She paused, confused. "But, you said you had to get on a list to get it next week."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He crossed his arms. "The minimum age required to own a Pokémon is 10, but you get your Trainer license at 13. Do you even pay attention at school? It's foolproof! Besides-" Puffing his chest with pride, he continued. "-if we ask nicely enough, he will give us for sure a strong pair!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His enthusiasm was contagious, that, combined with her naiveté was enough to plant the idea in her head, sparking a small glimmer of hope in her heart. "I...guess so!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You see?! Nothing to worry about!" He moved over and put a foot on his staircase, ready to bolt out again. "I'll be going at route 201, if you don't get there in 5 minutes I'm leaving for Sandgem without you. So let's get moving!!" After saying that, he disappeared in a flash.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn't get much time to register his instructions before being left alone upstairs once again. "W-wait! What about your room-? Oh..." She looked around at the mess, which Purugly uninterested smelling, and turned to go down once again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she went downstairs and towards the door, her heartbeat increased rapidly as the thought of having her first pokémon danced on her young mind. She was almost...in a daze, giddy with excitement.</span>
</p>
<hr/><hr/><p>
  <span>"You are late! I was about to grow roots waiting for you!" huffed the blonde guy, as he tapped his foot repeatedly, faking exasperation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tina puffed her cheeks in retaliation. "I did not take that long! I was right behind you!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He huffed, holding onto the bag on his shoulder. "You are supposed to have more energy than me! But anyway, I guess you </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> arrive at a reasonable time." Immediately, he turned towards a path on their right, full of tall grass as far as the eye can see. Close to where he was standing stood a sign that read in big, easy to distinguish writing:</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Route 201 -&gt;</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sandgem town -&gt;</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Barry pointed out to the route ahead of them, delimited by some carefully placed fences and a path of dirt. "So! Arriving in Sandgem town takes a 10 minute walk, more or less. But we can arrive even faster if we run instead!" He turned to Tina, closing his fist confidently. "That way, we can get our Pokémon before lunch time! But I bet by that time, I'll have arrive to the next city and start my path of becoming the strongest in all of Sinnoh!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tina however, didn't seem so thrilled anymore. She kept staring at the patches of grass, and all of the warnings given to her by the adults, family and teachers alike, echoed in her head. "But...What about the tall grass? Won't a wild Pokémon try to attack us?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barry tilted his head, as if she had asked a very obvious question. "That's why we will run! Pokémon ambush you if you stay in the grass for a while, right? So! The less time we spend in the grass means there will be less chances for a Pokémon to notice we even were there!" He spoke with such conviction about his thought process, that Tina felt somewhat stupid for not considering that possibility. "That...makes sense! But why didn't they ever bring that up in the trainer school?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know!! Maybe no one thought about it?" He answered, pressing a finger against his chin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Following that action, he began to stretch out his legs to prepare. "Get in position! We will go on the count of 3."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She did as told walking closer to the edge of the route, rapidly skipping on her place to warm up. However, as they were doing it, something was coming their way with immense speed- growling. "Pur!! Purugly!!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barry turned his head to the entrance of Twinleaf, gasping in shock. "H-huh? Is that Miss Johanna's Purugly?" He turned back to look at Tina, who was petrified on the spot, holding her hands close to her chest. "I-if we are going to do this, we have to do it now!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The feline pokémon dug her paws against the dirt, increasing her speed in pursuit of the young children, her meowing increasing in volume. <em>"Grrrrrrrrrrr...!!"</em></span>
</p><p>
  <strong>"ONE!"</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>Tina turned ahead, taking the stance she was taught in gym class.</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>"TWO!"</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>Barry leaned forward, grabbing the strap of his bag intensely.</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>"TH-"</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>And just then, a voice roared behind them, loud and imposing.</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"HOLD IT!"</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <span>The young girl tripped over, falling forward. Barry jumped, clearly startled and the weight of his bag finally dragged him backwards, losing his balance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as the dust had settled, Purugly arrived at Tina's side and grabbed the young girl by the collar of her shirt with its teeth- just like a cub- dragging her away from route 201.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Approaching them where two people: A man, with a long coat and a grey beard- who held a very stern expression- yet walked calmly with his arms behind him, it was none other than Professor Rowan. And right beside him, was Lucas holding a suitcase, looking frantically between the two. "Barry?! Tina?! What are you two doing here?!" Lucas cried out, as he caught up to the Professor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barry rubbed his head, shrinking into himself as he saw both men approach. Tina, however, was struggling against Purugly's grip. The giant cat was not pleased, and it showed in her growls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rowan stood a couple of steps away from them, not once changing the position he held while approaching, staring daggers on the children in front of him. "What were you two thinking just now, wandering into the tall grass-" he glanced at their hands and noticed the lack of pokéballs, or any belts to hold them, "-without a single pokémon shared amongst you, knowing full well that you could be attacked at any moment?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They didn't know what to say, looking at each other in disbelief. Tina tried to speak up, voice shaken and weak. "W-we...were trying to get to Sandgem town..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And why would that be?" Inquired the professor. The young girl shrinked, looking at the grass. "B-because we...wanted to get a pokémon."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rowan straightened his back. "A pokémon? Is that the reason why you endangered yourselves? Hmm..." He paced back and forth, never leaving their sights. Rowan placed a hand on his chin, stroking his beard while thinking aloud. "...A pair of reckless kids who foolishly try to enter tall grass without Pokémon of their own...? It worries me what people like that would do with them..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The professor turned back to look at Lucas, who seemed very nervous. "Would it be right for me to put them on that path...?" Returning the glance to the children, who were clearly ashamed, he asked coldly. "Why would I lend pokémon to people who clearly don't value their own safety? Do you even love pokémon, or just wish ownership over them to fulfill whatever whim you may have next?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This reckless action of theirs would reflect badly on their chances of becoming trainers if Rowan decided to proceed further- potentially stripping away the possibility for the Kantonian girl of getting her license </span>
  <em>
    <span>at all</span>
  </em>
  <span> and taking away Barry's spot for the bequeathal the following week. Despite the possibility, Barry spoke up on their stead. "Argh- I admit it! It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> idea to go to Sandgem town and run through the tall grass! If there is someone that has to be punished, it has to be me! She just followed me around after I drilled the idea on her head!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy sat and kneeled, his forehead barely touching the dirt. The girl's eyes widened at his confession, while Lucas gasped. "B-b-but, why would you do that-? You are reckless and impulsive, but you have never done something like this!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because I didn't want to be left behind, Lucas!! You forgot, didn't you?!" He raised his head to look at the blue haired assistant. "You forgot that we were supposed to leave Twinleaf together, as rivals! But now you- you are going to leave! S-so I was going to take matters into my own hands to honor that promise!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The assistant was taken aback by the words of his childhood friend. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Did that promise...really matter to him that much? That he was willing to leave Twinleaf without protection to get a pokémon early?</span>
  </em>
  <span> When he heard Barry's idea some weeks ago, Lucas tried to bring it up with the professor as soon as possible, but they were fairly busy at the lab considering that Rowan had just returned to Sinnoh. After a few days, Lucas had just forgotten about it, and the excitement of starting his journey to fill in the Pokédex took over his thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn't but feel a little guilty that he had neglected his friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rowan, however, seemed surprised at the young man's response. His eyebrows were raised, and the coldness of his eyes had dissipated. His tone softened, pondering loudly once more. "Tell me children, do you love pokémon?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were confused at his sudden question, looking back at each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Y-yes! I do love them!!" Barry yelped back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"M-me too! I really, </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> want to learn more about them!" Tina continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rowan paid close attention to their faces as they answered. They were honest, and had no malice in their eyes. They were perhaps too eager to have a partner of their own, and the temptation of simply going to the next town over was too exciting for them to rationalize.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were young, after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...I see, very well then." He turned to Barry, which made the blonde recoil and dig his head on the dirt once more. "It was very noble of you to come clean about your mistakes, despite what said confession could lead to. You are a very mature young man, and should be proud of those morals you hold."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barry's head was raised once more, mouth agape and completely flustered over the praise- as well as confused over the sudden change in attitude.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And you-" He turned to the brunette, "-despite following him with nothing more than vague hopes and expectations that could be considered...foolish, it seems that you do have a strong moral compass as well. While we were heading here, I could see as you hesitated to go towards the tall grass. However, you should trust your own judgement more and not give in to others suggestions so easily. Practice caution."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She blinked a couple of times, until at last she nodded frantically once the Professor's words had been absorbed. "Y-yes, sir..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turning towards his assistant, he signaled the suitcase. "I have made my choice. I will grant the two of you a pokémon."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Silence.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, shocked gasps from the three teens.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"P-professor?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"For real?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Really?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"HOWEVER!" The man added, startling the young ones. "You two have to promise that you will take good care of them, and that you will not put yourselves in needless danger again, understood?" He saw as the two of them enthusiastically nodded their heads, wide grins spreading across their faces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ah, the joy in the eyes of new trainers when they received a pokémon. No matter how many years and bequeathals passed, the sight was always heartwarming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well then, Lucas, please leave the suitcase there." He instructed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucas hesitated for a moment, still taken aback by this turn of events, but he did as asked. He approached the two teens cautiously, releasing the locks of the suitcase as he left it in the middle of the road. Lucas didn't take his eyes off his best friend or his cousin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh gosh, I can barely believe this is happening! I feel like I'm dreaming- someone pinch me!" Barry exclaimed, dusting off the dirt off his clothes. Lucas was tempted to give him a little smack, but abstained from doing so until </span>
  <em>
    <span>after</span>
  </em>
  <span> his work day was over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Purugly let Tina go, reluctantly, and sat close to the edge of the route to make sure the kids wouldn't try to run off again. She appreciated her freedom, even if temporary. "So...who should take the first one?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know, maybe you should, Tina! You are younger than I am and have less experience with pokémon overall." The hyperactive boy declared, puffing his chest and patting his own hand against it. "As the oldest here, I have to give the example to my juniors! That's what a mature person does."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucas visibly rolled his eyes, cringing at his friend's antics. </span>
  <em>
    <span>One single sentence of praise</span>
  </em>
  <span> and Barry's ego had skyrocketed. He had been trembling on the ground no less than 5 minutes ago!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"For real?! I-I can choose first?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Go ahead, these pokéballs are labeled, and you can take all the time you need for your choice" Added the professor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With bated breath, she approached the suitcase, revealing inside the three small pokéballs resting inside. Her heartbeat increased upon seeing them up-close, just within her reach. She kneeled and took hold of one, turning it around slowly, and she noticed there was a small sticker at the very top, in the shape of a tear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"U-um-" she mumbled, pointing the spherical object towards the field. She could feel her heart on her ears. "Come out!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A flash of light came out of it after her calling, revealing a small, round, blue figure. The strange penguin opened his eyes and looked around, confused to where he was and who was the girl in front of him. "Pip?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aah, that's Piplup, the penguin pokémon. They are a water-type species that is very rare to find, even in this region, which is its natural habitat." Explained the professor. "Quite the proud species, too. They can be difficult to handle for someone without much experience."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl didn't quite hear the professor's explanation though, as she was fixated on staring at the creature. "It's so..." A huge smile appeared on her face. "Cute! They are so round, and soft, a-and blue and so cute!!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The professor raised an eyebrow. "Hmm? So, you don't wish to see the two remaining ones?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shook her head rapidly. "Nope!! I've already made my choice!" Upon hearing that, the penguin started to jump and coo with utter excitement, waddling towards his new trainer. Tina grabbed his tiny fins and spun around, giggling.  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'What a curious child!'</span>
  </em>
  <span> The professor pondered. But it seemed like she had made up her mind in the matter, and Piplup seemed happy to have been chosen, so he didn't oppose this new lapse in judgement on the young one. Excitement must have gotten the best of her, but, they did seem like a wonderful pair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That means- it's my turn now!" Proclaimed Barry, as he approached the suitcase and took hold of the two remaining pokéballs inside. "Come out! Let's see who will be my partner!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, two more figures appeared in the crossroad. One was a small monkey, whose tail was on fire, while the other was a turtle who had a very young plant sprout coming out of its head. Barry couldn't contain his emotions as he slipped out a 'whoa' upon seeing them. "Aww man, how am I supposed to choose? Both of them look so cool!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barry walked to stand in front of them, kneeling down. He squinted his eyes, studying both of them intently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps too intently, because they recoiled slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Barry...maybe you shouldn't make that face. They hatched a couple of weeks ago and haven't seen many other people..." Lucas added, pointing at the two young pokémon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other child from Twinleaf stepped back, rubbing the back of his neck. "U-uh, well I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you two."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Perhaps some extra information could lead you to a choice," interjected once again the professor. "-this one is Chimchar, the chimp pokémon. As you can see, it is a fire-type pokémon that, much like Piplup, is very rare to see in the wild. They are very gentle creatures, and quite energetic as well! And this one-" he pointed to the small turtle. "-is Turtwig, the tiny leaf pokémon. They are a grass-type, who unlike many others of its type, is rather slow. They require some constant care and sunlight so their sprout does not wilt, and that is a clear indicator of their health. However, they grow to be quite sturdy and dependent."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A pokémon partner can complement its trainer in ways one wouldn't normally expect, and they can even aid to learn more about oneself." He added, looking at Barry. "Your choice may reveal something about you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took time to digest the words of the professor, closing his eyes. Chimchar seemed more aligned to his alley, since both were energetic and could keep up with his constant sprinting. But...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If he wanted to fulfill his dream, and be as strong as </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> was...Wouldn't it be better if he challenged himself, leaving his comfort zone? Perhaps, that extra attention would teach him something that would make him strong?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something inside Barry led him to believe that was the appropriate choice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Very well! Then-" he firmly took Turtwig's pokéball, showing it with pride both to Lucas and the professor. "-I choose Turtwig! They will be my partner!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tortoise perked up, surprised. Chimchar seemed a bit disappointed for not being chosen, but the professor kneeled next to him. "Do not worry Chimchar, you'll have a trainer soon. You just need to be patient...this wasn't a normal bequeathal, after all."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Chim..." mumbled the monkey, downcast. Turtwig rubbed her head against his cheek in hopes of giving some comfort to her shortly-met friend.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucas took Chimchar's pokeball and returned it, gently placing the ball back in the case, closing it shut. Rowan stood up and turned towards the two new trainers. "Very well then! Listen closely you two, the Pokémon you have been entrusted with are unfamiliar with the world. In that regard, they’re much like you. I ask of you, that you care for them and take the time to know one another, as of now you are partners- and as such, you'll rely on each other as you discover more of the world, but that does not mean you will be completely on your own." He paused, giving the three kids a look. "You also have to know when to ask for help, and I, for one, will be glad to help when I can. Now then." He took the handle of the case, and made a hand gesture to his assistant. "I'm afraid that I must depart now, do take care."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, he began to walk towards route 201. Lucas was following right behind, but stopped the moment his feet touched the grass. Turning around, he gave a stern glance to Barry and Tina. "We will talk later." Reaching out to his belt, he took out a pokéball- whose sticker was covered by his thumb- and walked away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was going to have a serious talk with them, but especially with his cousin, once his day was over.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>...Is it obvious yet that I haven't ever gone to an airport before? I tried my best-</p><p>Anyway! I'll take some time to add a clarification to the little family tree revealed on this chapter:<br/>Johanna is Blair's older sister. They have another sibling who is the oldest.</p><p>In this world, one chooses whether to take on their spouses' last name or to keep theirs, as well as which last names pass down onto the children. In this case, Tina's full name is Tina Flora Imara, while Lucas' is Lucas Jade Imara. Johanna took on her husband's name, and Imara became her second-last name. While Blair didn't take on Grevil's, and so both of them passed down their first last names onto their daughter.</p><p>I hope you enjoyed this! This chapter was going to be longer but for the sake of my perfectionism and sanity, I decided to cut it short- almost by half. But hey! It gives me a head start on the following part!</p><p>Thank you for your time, please don't be afraid to leave comments! Suggestions, questions- anything! Take care everyone.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>